


Wilted Roses And Scented Candles

by DeltaX



Series: Tales Of A Short Gay Man [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Azelia is a kitsune witch, Daizó and John are demon boyos, Daizó is a depressed boi, Daizó is also part cat, Kyle and Lexi are both angels, Kyle is an asshole, Lexi is a great older sister, M/M, Pheonix is a werewolf-dragon hybrid, Ray is part demon and part werewolf, but Johnny Boi is there to help :), he's also abusive both physically and mentally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaX/pseuds/DeltaX
Summary: Daizó trusted Kyle with everything. His thoughts, his worries, his past, his mind and body. He loved him and truly believed that the tall angel had mutual feelings, only to be dragged out of that delusional fantasy kicking and screaming. Hoping and praying is wasn't true, that Kyle had never lied to him once.Kyle trusted Daizó with only half of the truth. His thoughts and worries were something he was always open about. But his mind and body was a different story. He loved him, but it was an unhealthy feeling, and truly believed that the short demon was just as obsessed in return. Only to be shoved into a harsh reality with a blank expression and cold eyes.It didn't take etheir of them long to figure out something wasn't right between them, that only one walked confidentially forward while the other anxiously shifted back.And when all this is said and done, with all the mental and physical scars left behind, they can both say with confidence that angels and demons should never date.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay that get a few things straight before this story begins.

So if you hadn't gotten the idea that this story is extremely descriptive and not for younger readers from all the archive warnings having been applied and the fact that story is rated as explicit, it is!

Rape/non-con, underage sexual activity, abuse both physically and mentally, descriptions of violence and major character death are huge parts of this story. You would be missing out on almost the entire story if you skipped every chapter with references or very descriptive mature themes.

I will eventually create other stories for these characters outlining the fluffier side of this book, specifically between Daizó and John and Lexi and Kyle as well as the other characters interactions with Kyle after they hear about he and Daizó's history together.

If you are going to continue reading this then I sincerely hope you enjoy! 

I will most likely update this once at week at best and once a month at worst. There is no set schedule for it, but I will try my best! 

The first chapter will hopefully come out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle felt his phone buzz softly in his pocket and pulled it out to quickly check who it was. It was his older sister, Lexi.

 

**Older Sis - 8:51pm**

_Hey, you going to be home soon?_

 

Kyle blinked nervously. He knew exactly what she meant, and he had to get home. Now.

"So sorry to cut this lovely evening short, Zo. But I really have to get home..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't want to leave his date, but he didn't really have a choice.

 "Oh it's alright. Your family must be getting worried about you." The shorter male smiled gently.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kyle was pushing his luck. He knew just how difficult it was for a demon like Daizó to get near him, an angel, but he still wanted to make it work.

"Of course!" Daizó raised up on his toes an planted a kiss on Kyle's cheek, making his cheeks turn red. "See you!" Daizó smiled and gathered his stuff before walking off and waving. Kyle reached up and touched his cheek where Daizó had kissed him. Shaking his head, he quickly grabbed his backpack and flew home.

~~~

Daizó sighed softly. He loved Kyle, but it sure was a pain to get anywhere near his house. 

BUZZ BUZZ

 

**Kyle - 9:35am**

_We still on for 5?_

 

**Daizó - 9:38am**

_Is 6 ok? I have a lot of things to finish_

 

**Kyle - 9:40am**

_Of course it is. My parents won't be home then anyway ;)_

 

**Daizó - 9:41am**

_Kyle no_

 

**Kyle - 9:42am**

_Kyle yes :)_

 

Daizó laughed softly. This was what he was missing in the last 400 years, and he knew Kyle felt the same about his last 600 years of life. And if this entire thing was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter (this was more of a prologue to be honest) because I want to see whether you guys like my writing style or not. There will definitely be a much longer one next weekend, though.


End file.
